


Trouble

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Shiro rarely called Pidge "Katie" unless it was serious.I'm in trouble.





	Trouble

"Pi-" Shiro paused. "Katie."

_ Oh no _ , Pidge thought.  _ What did I do this time? _

"We need to talk." Shiro motioned to the bed. Pidge followed, her mind a whirlwind  of confusion and worry- each step making her heart beat faster, her breathing ragged.  _ Is he mad that I spiked his toothpaste? Did he find out about Lotor? Is he angry that I didn't tell him? _

Shiro rarely called Pidge "Katie" unless it was serious.

_ I'm in trouble _ .

Shiro patted the bed gently. "Sit." Pidge sat, her face a mask.   


Shiro closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened his mouth but Pidge interrupted him.   


"Is this about Lotor?" She blurted out.   


"Whatever Lotor told you, it's a lie. I swear I didn't do anything to provoke him!"   


Shiro's eyes snapped open. "Lotor?"

Pidge's mouth clamped shut. Oh shit.   


"Katie." Shiro demanded. "What did he do?"

_ Oh fuck. Oohh fuck _ . Pidge looked away.

Shiro touched her chin gently, his fingers turning her face toward him. But Pidge refused to meet his eyes.

"Katie, look at me." Softer this time but Pidge new better. "Katie, what did he do?" Takashi was furious.

Pidge slowly met his eyes. They were usually an overcast sky, molten silver when he laughed or looked at her with such a tender face. But now. Now they were steel, and she was trapped in their gaze. Magnetic, pulling the words from her mouth.

"He kissed me."

Shiro foze, processing the information. He nodded, drawing in a ragged breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He paused, voice grave. “Did he try anything else?”

“After what I did to him?” Pidge smirked. “He wouldn't dream of it.”

He let out a breathy laugh. “That's my girl.” He rubbed her head, pulling Pidge into a hug. “Feisty as always.” His grip on her tightened. “If he tries anything-”

“I'll let you handle it.” She agreed. She pulled back, cupping his in her hands. She learned in, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” she whispered. Shiro's breath hitched.

He echoed it back, liquid silver in his eyes. And a chaste kiss that left her warm all over.

* * *

 

“So what exactly did you do to Lotor?” Lance asked, when she arrived to work, a couple days later. Hunk nodded, curious. Keith was silent, eyes hard. Probably thinking of other ways to hurt Lotor without it pointing back to him, Pidge guessed.

“You'll see.” She grinned.

“Speak if the devil,” Keith snarled under his breath.

They turned towards the door. There stood Lotor with a black eye and scratches over his face. And, Lance noticed as he passed them, was he  _ limping _ ?

They looked at Pidge, amazed. She smiled.

“Keith,” Lance stated. “I love you and all but I'm never bringing you to a fight.”

Keith scowled but nodded. “Remind me to  _ never _ get on your bad side again.” He said to Pidge.

Hunk just laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate essays.


End file.
